Fits Like a Glove
by BookWormsAreADyingRace
Summary: Because sometimes, it takes a lot for people to admit their feelings... rated T for character injury.


**A/N: Hello! Thought I'd write a little fluffy Blaisy one-shot for you guys! I'm sorry if any of the facts are wrong but it's been a while since I watched MI-High… ****it can be in any time-frame you like, use ****your imagination! ****Anyway, enjoy!**

_Disclaimer – CBBC own MI-High and no copyright issues or infringement is intended. I do not intend to make money off this piece of writing._

WARNING! CHARACTER INJURY! THIS IS THE ONLY REASON IT IS RATED T…

Fits like a Glove

A short one-shot based on the TV series, MI-High

_**Author – BookWormsAreADyingRace**_

xXxXx

"Don't think you'll be getting out of this alive" sneered the SKUL agent standing in front of them. Daisy and Blane, with a gun threatening their lives, made no move to contradict him, but instead held their hands up in surrender.

They were currently backed up into a corner on top of a huge sky scraper somewhere in London. Daisy's long hair was fluttering around her face in the breeze and Blane was standing tall and proud, looking every bit the MI9 agent he was.

You see, their mission hadn't _exactly _gone to plan. Considering the actual plan was to sneak into the SKUL base, halt SKUL's newest evil scheme to take over the world and get out of there. _Not_get caught by a crazy SKUL agent who wouldn't hesitate to kill them. Oh, and not to mention the fact he just happened to be carrying a gun. Why did this always happen to them?

Blane swore under his breath and waved his hands around in the air just to emphasize the fact that they were trying to surrender. The SKUL agent chuckled darkly.

"Just because you're surrendering doesn't mean that I won't kill you, stupid boy." He muttered.

Blane's face hardened in anger and his fists curled up tightly. He wasn't good in these kind of situations. Daisy however, just stood there trembling, her eyes were widened in shock and her hands were held up as far as they could go in the air.

"Look, we didn't want to cause any trouble. We'll just go… pretend nothin' happened." Blane said, in a futile attempt to get away unscathed.

"Don't act all innocent on me _agent_. Like I'm going to let you run away alive after the trouble you caused." The agent said, his ugly face scrunched up into a grimace.

They were going to die. Their communicators had been taken from them, most likely destroyed and they'd been stripped of any gadgets they'd been carrying. As soon as they'd been backed into the corner Blane and Daisy had tried to fight back but then the gun had appeared. Then they'd given up.

"Now," the agent said with a menacing chuckle "Who shall I kill first?" he snarled, a sadistic smile implanted on his face.

He moved the gun between the two young spies until it finally rested on Daisy's trembling body. She let out a small scream of fear and Blane stepped protectively in front of her.

"Don't you even *think* about it." Blane growled, glaring at the agent. Laughing, the SKUL agent let his fingers hover teasingly over the trigger. If he fired the gun now Blane would most definitely be shot.

"Change of plan then." The agent sneered. Blane, seeing what was about to happen, pushed Daisy roughly behind him and she tumbled to the ground, landing on her back with a dull thud.

There was a loud bang and the next thing Daisy knew, Blane was sinking to his knees with a low groan, clutching his stomach. There was a pool of crimson red surrounding him and the SKUL agent was standing a few metres away from him, clutching a smoking gun in his left hand.

"BLANE!" screamed Daisy as she scrambled to her feet. She ran towards where Blane was kneeling and knelt next to him, placing a small kiss on his sweaty forehead. Although she's never admitted it, Daisy loves Blane with all her heart. Now all she saw was red… literally.

She quickly stood up, span round to face the smirking SKUL agent and charged towards him, screaming in pure rage as she did so. Before the agent could react, Daisy had wrestled the gun from his grasp and whacked him over the head with it, knocking him unconscious. She considered shooting him just as he had done to Blane, but then that would make her just as bad as him. Besides, Daisy wasn't a killer.

Wincing as Blane let out another loud gasp of pain, Daisy quickly rooted through the unconscious agents pockets until she found what she was looking for. Clutching the small mobile in her hand, she fumbled for the keys and typed in Rose's number. The phone started ringing and Rose picked up on the fourth tone.

"Daisy?" she asked, her voice full of concern. Rose had been monitoring their progress from the headquarters and had become extremely worried when their communicators had gone static.

"Rose, it's Blane." Daisy whispered, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Blane? What about Blane? Daisy, what happened, is he alright?" Rose frantically asked. Daisy simply shook her head, although fully aware that Rose couldn't see her.

"No" she whispered, her voice hoarse and alienated.

"Daisy, please, just tell me what happened and we can help him." Rose said in a calming tone. Daisy spared a glance at the groaning form of Blane and began to form the words that were become increasingly difficult to say.

"H-He's been s-shot" she said, her voice trembling. Daisy heard Rose gasp on the other side of the line and then heard the frantic tapping of keys on a laptop.

"I'll send someone over there. Don't worry Daisy; he's going to be alright." Rose said reassuringly.

"Please hurry" Daisy chocked out in-between sobs. Daisy pressed the end call button and quickly sprinted over to Blane, who was now doubled over in agony, still clutching his stomach. It didn't look like he was going to be lucky enough to fall unconscious.

With her eyes flooding with tears, Daisy gently took Blane's trembling hands away from the wound and looked him over. There was a gaping hole in his stomach and the wound was oozing sticky blood.

Daisy pressed her own hand against the wound and Blane inhaled deeply, eyes scrunched up in pain. Daisy pressed her head against his forehead and he let a small smile tug at his lips.

"Didn't know it would take this much to get you to like me" he gasped out, chuckling. His chuckles soon morphed into agonised gasps as a fresh wave of pain wracked his body. Daisy felt a tear slip down her flushed cheek and she reached forward to push Blane's fringe back.

"It's going to be alright, you're going to be fine" she whispered, echoing Rose's words of comfort. Blane slowly shook his head.

"I don't think I can hold on much longer Daisy" he groaned, causing Daisy to let out an involuntary gasp.

"Don't. Don't say that." She said, the tears now streaming down her face. "You're going to get through this."

They stayed together in silence for a couple of minutes, with the only sound being Blane's ragged breathing.

"Daisy, I, let's just say, if I don't get through this, I really need to tell you something." Blane said, ignoring Daisy's protests when he said the first part.

"I, God Daisy, I think… I think I love you." Blane choked out, looking down at the ground. Despite the situation, Daisy let out a gasp of pure elation and bounced on the spot. Blane chuckled at her antics. Being careful not to move so much that he hurt his wound, Blane crept forward and pressed his lips firmly against Daisy's.

It was everything the pair had imagined. They both completely forgot what they were doing and let themselves get lost in the moment. When they finally pulled apart, they were both gasping for breath, Blane even more so due to his painful wound. Brown eyes met blue and they gazed into each other's eyes, only to jump apart when the loud whirring of an engine interrupted their love struck trance.

When they looked up they saw a huge black MI9 helicopter above them, causing their hair to blow around their flushed faces. The helicopter swiftly landed on the nearby helipad and a small group of paramedics sprang out of the vehicle. The paramedics quickly ran towards the injured Blane and carried him on a stretcher to the helicopter, all the while muttering frantic orders to each other.

A friendly looking woman came over to Daisy and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry hon, your friend's gonna' be fine" she said reassuringly. Daisy flashed her a quick smile and hopped into the helicopter. It was a squeeze, but all six of them fit into the helicopter along with Blane, who was being treated in the back of the vehicle.

Suddenly, they were air-born and Daisy gazed out of the window, sighing at the beautiful scenery. A loud moan of pain coming from behind her quickly brought Daisy to her senses and she chewed on her lip in anxiety. She couldn't help but feel guilty. After all it had been Blane who had took the bullet to save her. How gentlemanly.

It wasn't long before they touched down outside a private hospital and everyone quickly jumped out of the helicopter, except for Blane who was carried in on a stretcher, now heavily sedated. As she spared one last look at him, the same woman from before came up to her and led her to a small waiting area with 'homely' salmon pink and yellow walls. The very sight made Daisy want to puke.

Ten minutes later Daisy was sitting in a comfortable upholstered chair, occasionally alternating between fidgeting with her hands and gazing into space. Looking down at her pale hands she realised that they were covered in Blane's blood. It made her feel unclean.

Suddenly, the door slowly squeaked open and a nice looking man with greying hair wearing a doctor's uniform stepped into the waiting room.

"Excuse me, is it Miss Miller?" he asked politely. Daisy looked up and nodded meekly, the Doctor gave her a sympathetic smile and carried on.

"I'm Doctor Hughes, you can call me David though." He said with a horribly fake smile. Daisy just frowned.

"If you're here to take me to Blane why don't you just stop pretending everything's just great and let me see him?" she raged, raising an eyebrow. 'David' looked slightly taken aback but soon recovered and led Daisy out of the waiting room through to a pure white corridor full of bustling nurses running into various rooms.

They walked silently until Doctor Hughes reached a closed door and he gently knocked three times. The door opened revealing a rather distressed looking plump nurse who ushered them both into the small room and quickly closed the door behind her.

Blane was lying on a hospital bed in the centre of the room, with various tubes poking out of the bed sheets and from his face, he also had an oxygen mask on and although his eyes were closed Daisy could see that he was awake. He was still in his spy uniform but his shirt had been ripped open to expose the wound which was now covered by a thick bandage and was no-longer covered in blood. He was also hooked up to a heart rate machine that was blaring out steady beats every second. The very sight of Blane in this state brought tears to Daisy's eyes.

An array of flustered nurses and doctors surrounded him, writing out reports giving him injections, you name it, they were doing it.

Doctor Hughes came up beside Daisy and asked if she wanted to see Blane. She nodded mutely. With shaking legs, Daisy slowly walked over to Blane's bedside and knelt down so that she could see him better.

Upon noticing Daisy's arrival, Blane propped himself up on the pillows and pulled the oxygen mask roughly off his face so that he would be able to speak properly. A few of the nurses frowned at this but Blane simply ignored them and looked at Daisy enquiringly.

Daisy nervously fiddled with her bracelet, spinning it round and round her wrist until it bit into the skin. When Blane noticed this he gently took hold of her right hand and took it away from her bracelet, and she gazed into his eyes, looking vaguely surprised.

"I knw' what y'r thinkin' Daisy." His said, his voice sluggish from all the sedatives the doctors had given him. When Daisy didn't reply he continued to speak.

"ts' not yur flt' he said, this time Daisy slowly shook her head whilst chewing on her lower lip.

"It is…" Daisy said in a small voice. It was Blane's turn to shake his head this time. Trying not to dislodge any important tubing, Blane carefully reached over with his left arm and gently took Daisy's hand in his. This time, it stayed there.

"It's nt'. I ws' the one who pshd' you out the way." He said firmly, he was still finding it difficult to speak due to the drugs, but it was slowly wearing off.

Daisy said nothing but instead looked down at Blane's hand in hers. She found it weird that it had taken this much to get her to admit her feelings for Blane.

"What you said… after you were s-shot, did you mean it?" Daisy asked, still looking down at the ground. Blane reached over with his free hand to push Daisy's head up so that it was level with his, all the while gazing into her eyes.

Ignoring the protests of the medics around him, Blane stretched over and kissed Daisy on the lips, causing her to gasp in surprise. By the time the pair had finished, they were both out of breath and were snickering behind their hands at the nurse's looks of indignation.

"Does that answr' your questn'?" Blane asked a rather flushed looking Daisy. Daisy giggled and squeezed his hand, just before the door was slammed open to reveal a distressed looking Rose.

Rose was rather confused upon seeing a pink-cheeked Daisy and a love-struck looking Blane hand in hand but she let it pass and ran over to join her two friends.

"Blane! How are you? What happened? Why are you and Daisy holding hands?" Rose gabbled, practically tripping over every other word in a furious attempt to get her questions answered. Blane and Daisy glanced at each-other, burst out laughing and then answered Rose's torrent of questions. By the time they had finished both Daisy and Blane looked like they needed a lie down, ignoring the fact that Blane already was.

"Where's Lenny?" Blane asked looking confused. By now the drugs had worn off and he could speak properly again.

"Oh, he had to go on some important mission or something. He said he'll come and see you as soon as he can though." Rose said, with a casual flick of her wrist. The trio carried on chatting with each-other until the Doctors ushered a disappointed Daisy and an annoyed Rose out of the small room.

Three days later, Blane was discharged from the hospital but had to wear a bandage around his stomach all the time which proved to be very annoying. Although it did get the attention of the girls, who were constantly swarmed around him, tittering about how brave and heroic he was. This didn't please Daisy much.

Daisy. They were going out now. The fact that he had managed to pull a girl like Daisy always astounded Blane, but he wasn't about to stop her. Rose hadn't been very surprised though. It seemed like she had known about their feelings all along… strange.

Daisy was the one good thing that had come out of the whole incident and the new couple were constantly showing their affections, it was actually starting to get on Rose's nerves, but she didn't mind really. She'd been waiting months for the two to get together and had nearly gone as far as to set them up herself. She was happy for her friends.

But no-one ever expected such a dramatic event to make the couple admit their feelings for each-other. It's Daisy and Blane, they fit like a glove.

xXxXx

**Sorry for the rubbish ending, I got bored… :/ Was it any good? Anyways, review if you think my efforts deserve your nice advice and comments but if not… meep.**

**See you around…**

**BookWormsAreADyingRace xxx**


End file.
